fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Megahammer
Megahammer is a recurring boss in the Mario series, first appearing in . It is a giant white-and-green robot manned by Bowser Jr. As its name suggests, it has large hammers for hands, which it uses to attack Mario and Yoshi. It is also armed with Bill Blasters all over its body that fire Bullet Bills. Bowser Jr. uses Megahammer against Mario to protect a Grand Star in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet. History ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Megahammer debuts in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is the final boss of World 3, encountered in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet during the mission "Bowser Jr.'s Mighty Megahammer". When Mario reaches the end of the fleet, Bowser Jr. appears and taunts him, and challenges him to a battle for the Grand Star. He then activates Megahammer and the battle begins. Megahammer has several attacks. On the center of its chest are two Bill Blasters that either fire two Bullet Bills or a single Banzai Bill, and on its back are six more Bill Blasters, three on either side. Megahammer can also pulsate an electric shockwave Mario must jump over to avoid being damaged. It can also slam its hammers on the ground in an attempt to crush Mario, which can defeat him immediately. The hammers also create shockwaves that must be dodged and can remove parts of the arena, forcing him to jump over the gaps to move around. In order to damage Megahammer, Mario must use Yoshi to swallow Bullet Bills and spit them back out at the blue glass domes around Megahammer's body, which are its weak points. It has two on the front and one on the back, which must be reached via a Sling Star that sends them behind Megahammer. Each dome must be hit with two Bullet Bills, which destroys them. Mario and Yoshi must time their attacks carefully as well, as Megahammer can move its hammers to block Bullet Bills from hitting its weak points. After all the glass domes are destroyed, Megahammer's head opens to reveal Bowser Jr.'s cockpit. Like the domes, Mario and Yoshi must launch Bullet Bills at it to break it, which can only be done when Megahammer leans forward to slam its hammers. After the cockpit is hit by two Bullet Bills, the robot will be destroyed. Bowser Jr. flees, leaving the Grand Star for Mario and Yoshi to get. Megahammer is also battled in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet's Prankster Comet mission, "Megahammer's Daredevil Bash". The battle is virtually unchanged, though Mario must not take damage, lest he loses a life instantly. Defeating it again grants Mario and Yoshi a Power Star. Later in the game, Megahammer can be seen in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, damaged. It is rusted and sparking, and its head is dismembered from the rest of its body. However, it appears to still be functional, as it will still fire Bullet Bills from its chest when Mario is nearby. Appearances Gallery Megahammer.png|Megahammer in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Trivia *Megahammer bears resemblance to the Koopa Clown Car and Jr. Clown Car, both being green and white machines that Bowser or Bowser Jr. pilot. Category:Mario (series) Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Robots Category:Koopa Troop